For A Lifetime
by NurseGodaime
Summary: Quote-Fic 02: “Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle.” France studies England. France/England aka FrUK


This is the second of a series of fanfics I plan to do where I get the quote of the day off of a list and then write whatever it makes me think of. I hope this turns out as good as I want it to.

Couple(s): France/England

Quote: "Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle." –Amy Bloom

---

_Teenage __France could not help but stare at the small island nation the first time he saw him. Even those ridiculous eyebrows and the little scowl on his face made him adorable. The world seemed to be full of children but this one had to be the cutest of them all._

"_Vous êtes l'enfant plus adorable jamais, mon chaton," he had cooed at the boy, telling him of his thoughts._

"_You sound like a fwog," little England had responded, giggling._

_Francis found himself charmed instantly by the child. He immediately hugged the little boy tightly, exclaiming how much he loved that little face already._

_Sputtering, Arthur pushed him away._

"_Cut that out!" he exclaimed, pouting. "Stay away if you're going to do that."_

"_Non, I simply cannot," the teenager replied._

_And so it had begun..._

-

Hundreds of years later found France staring at the same island nation as he started off in the rain towards the United Nations meeting. He was still just as grumpy-faced and his eyebrows were just as ridiculous. If anything, he was merely a taller version of what he had been as a child. Very little about him had changed appearance-wise.

Everything had changed, though.

Life had not been kind to either country. They had been through countless wars, most of which had been fought against each other but some where they had fought side by side. They had caused each other more pain than any man should have to endure but they had also been a comfort to each other at other times. It was a complicated relationship.

No one had ever claimed that life was easy.

There was one thing that still remained constant, though, he thought as he started to follow after the other blonde: Francis could not stay away from Arthur.

"_Angleterre_," he called to the shorter man who was trying to hurry through the rain. "Wait up, _mon ami_!"

France hurried to catch up to England, holding his umbrella over him as well now.

"You will catch your death out here," he added.

"You could have warned me it was raining before you let me go out into it, you bloody git," the green eyed nation retorted.

The taller man smiled. "Ah, but then I could not have rescued you, _non_?"

"Just shut up and let's get to the meeting already," Arthur sighed as if he was annoyed but it was obvious to Francis that he was not really.

They travelled to the UN building, bickering the entire way about things that did not matter. It was not that they were really angry with each other. It was just that that was the only real way that they knew how to communicate. They enjoyed the back and forth they participated in, whether it looked like it or not. Sometimes they did not even know what they were arguing about.

By the time they had gotten to their destination, it was almost time for the meeting to start.

Even though they walked in late together, no one would have been able to tell that the soaking wet nation had come there with the perfectly dry man who was closing his umbrella. Even if they had no appeared to have travelled in different manners, no one believed that they could manage to walk together peacefully enough to actually make it to the meeting.

They simply did not understand, though.

France watched England sit down in his chair, staring at him as he had earlier.

They could get into a million wars, petty fights, and heated arguments but he did not think he could ever stop staring. Francis had been watching Arthur for a lifetime and he was not about to stop now.

---

Review! ^_^


End file.
